Immortalized Love
by jenna1505
Summary: What would happen if an old friend returned and didn't want to be just friends? Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Guests

**Surprise guests**

Today is my birthday and normally we wouldn't be celebrating but ten is a big step. Even though I'm turning ten today I look and feel like an eighteen year old. I can't believe it's been ten years since my family and friends confronted the Volturi to persuade them to let me live.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and in walked my parents.

"Happy Birthday!" my Dad shouted as he walked through the door. "Wow ten years old. I remember being ten and that was a long time ago."

"Come on and get dressed, we're going to Carlisle's."

"I thought we were just staying in today. You know a quiet day."

"So did we but you know what Alice gets like when there's a reason for a party." Said mum. I hated big, over the top parties. Alice's favourite.

"Do we have to go?"

"Alice has put a lot of effort into this party" Put the guilt on me why don't you?

My mum and dad left the room and I searched through my wardrobe and found a top and some jeans and went downstairs.

"Put something smarter on Renesmee."

"It's just a small party it's not like the president is going to turn up is it."

"Don't put it past Alice."

I went back up stairs and put one of my 'smarter' tops on that rarely come out of the wardrobe. These clothes have of course been supplied by Alice. I went back downstairs and together we left the house. As we ran to Carlisle's I saw the famous fairy lights that come out for every party. As we reached the house more and more lights appeared and I knew that this was not a small party.

Dad opened the door and as we walked upstairs I could hear music getting louder and louder. As we got to the top of the stairs I could see Carlisle and Esme standing at the door. We walked in and my dad was right when he said Alice could have invited the president. Everyone seemed to be there. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were in one corner. Jacob, Leah and Seth were in another corner while Charlie, Renée and Phil were talking amongst themselves in the middle of them.

They were the only people I would have invited but Alice had not stopped there. What seemed like all the vampires that had helped me ten years ago were there. Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar were there from the Denali coven. Tia, Benjamin, Amun and Kebi were there talking to Zafrina.

"Happy Birthday Nessie! Do you like what I've done to the place for you." Said Alice.

"I love it" I lied.

"I invited some friends and your human family and the dogs because Jacob insisted on coming because you what he's like. Drooling all over you like a dog."

In the corner there was a pile of presents that seem to go on forever. That was the only advantage of a big party, more presents. While circulating the room and making sure that I talked to everyone, the doorbell rang.

"Finally he's arrived" Alice screamed as she ran downstairs to the door. I heard the door open and close. Who was there left to come to the party? I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Finally at the top of the stairs emerged Alice and closely behind her came Nahuel the only other person in the world like me.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

**Feelings**

I remember Nahuel from ten years ago and he looks no different, but I bet that I look different from what he remembers. He walked across the room towards holding yet another present to add to the mountain.

"Happy Birthday Renesemee. Wow you look so different I mean I knew you would but I didn't expect you to look so grown up."

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" I tried to sound not too obnoxious.

"Alice invited me." Of course. "She said she was holding a party for you and she wanted me there because she said that I am the main reason you are alive. She said without me proving that you would be safe, the Volturi, would have killed you."

"She's right, I probably owe my life to you."

"I can see people want to talk to the birthday girl so I'll talk to you later alright."

He walked over to Tanya and started talking to her. As soon as he left me it seemed as though everyone in the room wanted to talk to me. The first one to reach me was Jacob.

"Happy Birthday Nessie. Here's your present, I wanted to give it to you personally."

He passed me a small box wrapped in purple paper. I unwrapped it and inside the box was a carved werewolf on a thin string.

"Jacob, it's beautiful. Did you make it yourself."

"Of course, you've got there a Jacob original."

He helped me put it on and stood back to admire it.

"It's looks good on you. It brings the colour out of your cheeks."

"Ha, ha very funny. You should become a comedian."

"I don't know how the world would react to a funny wolf? I was thinking maybe you and me could go out later? I don't know where we could just walk around?"

"Yeah, sure. That's if I'm still alive after this party."

"I'll see you later then."

Jacob walked over to the rest of the werewolves and again people dived for me. After I had seen what seemed like everyone vampire and werewolf in the world I finally got some time with my parents.

"Finally we get our daughter." Said mum. "Now we can give you your birthday present. Here you go."

Mum got a long box out from behind her and handed it to me. This one was also wrapped in purple paper, my favourite colour. I unwrapped it to find a silver charm bracelet.

"I love it. Thanks mum, thanks dad." I hugged them and with the help of my mum put the bracelet on.

"We were thinking that for every birthday we can put a charm on it. In the future though we could have to have two because you will have a few birthdays." Explained mum.

She kissed me on the top of my head and went to talk to Alice. Dad meanwhile turned towards me.

"Didn't I tell you Alice would have invited the unexpected?"

"Yeah."

"You should have heard his thoughts."

"Come on, please tell me." Sometimes I wish I could hear people's thoughts.

"Well, the message I was getting was that he liked you."

"Well, it's nice to know that I've got a friend"

"No I mean, he like, likes you."

Jacob was not going to like this.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Questions**

I didn't know what to do or what to say. I could ask him but what if I'm wrong? I could ignore it? I decided that I would wait and see what would happen. After another two hours people finally started to leave and the party was over. Jacob walked over to me.

"I was wondering if you were ready for that walk?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. Let's go."

After telling my parents where I was going, me and Jacob left. We just ran and we ended up in a small clearing. Jacob sat down next to a tree so I followed suit. We sat for a while in silence until I couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"Why are we here Jacob?"

"I wanted to ask you something." More silence.

"Well, what is it?"

"You know how I feel about you and I just wondered how you felt about me?"

Someone hated me because I didn't want two men, if you could call them men, after me. I knew Jacob liked me, he had since my birth and I always saw me and Jacob ending up together in the end. Now Nahuel had come and messed everything up and I wasn't sure whether or not I liked Jacob.

I didn't know how to answer him and the silence was lasting too long and I could see that Jacob was getting more and more anxious. I was debating in my head and every time I decided on something I swayed back to the other idea. Just then my mum appeared through the trees.

"Renesmee, Tanya's leaving and she wanted to say goodbye."

"Alright mum, I'm coming" Talk about being saved by the bell.

I ran back to the house and said goodbye to Tanya. No one was left now except the Cullens and Nahuel. Jacob walked into the room and looked very upset. I had to answer his question but I didn't know how. I finally decided what to say. I walked over to him.

"I never answered your question. I do love you but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet. But one day we will be together."

He looked as though I had satisfied his question and he looked happy.

"Alright, I can wait. We do have forever and when we are finally together we will spend forever together. I'll see you tomorrow."

He left the house and I felt so relived that I had gotten round his question. I hadn't told the full truth when I said that I loved him because I still wasn't sure. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting and Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen. My mum and dad were sitting in the corner, while the only other person left was Nahuel. He started walking towards me and all I wanted to do was run.

"Hi, I was just leaving and wanted to say goodbye to you."

"I'll walk you to the door."

We walked down the stairs to the front door. Nahuel turned to me.

"I wanted to know, do you want to go out sometime? I mean just as friends?"

Why did he want to go with me? I was getting déjà vu and didn't know what to say, but if he just wanted to be friends?

"Yeah sure, how about tomorrow?"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

He opened the door and left. I went back upstairs and sank into the seat next to my dad.

"You may want to know that when Nahuel told you he just wanted to be friends, he was lying."

I knew deep down inside what he had meant when he said that. I knew I liked Jacob but the more Nahuel came into my life the more he appealed to me. The only question I wanted answering was who did I want to be with, Jacob or Nahuel?


End file.
